Commander
Commander communication The commanders finest job is to sort the stream of information and deliver it only to the ones that needs it to avoid flooding the radio "net" with unnecessary chatter. They are also the primary decision maker of what has to be done and where to focus the attention of your team and its assets. Level of importance: Level 1 (vital information): Ex. if your team is about to lose it's final flag it is a vital information that has to be broadcasted to all squad-leaders to return home. Mumble squad-chat should be used for this, default key is '*' (asterisk) on the numpad. You can also use this for short motivation speeches, but keep it short or you will end up annoying the squad-leaders that are fighting. Level 2 (squad-specific) Speak only to the squads that need the information. Ex. an infantry squad needs fire-support. You notify the nearby armor squad to move there to support. Level 3 (UAV intel) When using the UAV, one must be careful not to relay un-important intel. Armor and CAS squads are for example very interested in knowing where the enemy AA and other threats to them while they are less interested in a few infantry running around. Armor is interested in knowing where other armor and Heavy AT are, and infantry is interested in knowing where enemy Fob's are so they can stop an enemy advance. Best practices of communication use: If you want to talk to a squad-leader and your information is not vital it is a good idea to first monitor his squad-health bars and where he is currently located to see if he is currently fighting. It is always a good idea to start a conversation with a squad-leader by saying "squad 1, this is command" or "Squad 1, this is the commander" or " Squad 1, this is the commander, do you copy?" The shorter the start message the better. Now you wait up to 30 seconds for a reply. You can also type in a squad-message if your information is less important. The same goes for team-messages. Commander controls Command screen 'caps-lock or home' Basic controls: '1-9' You select entire squads by clicking there appropriate number and like with "windows" commands you can select ex. squad 2 to 5 by pressing '2' and then 'shift+5'. If you want to select squad 2 and 5 you press '2' 'Ctrl+5' 'B' You can talk to a specific squad-leader using BF2 VOIP by first selecting the squad number and then press 'B', however it is more common with BF2 PR to use Mumble since it has a better sound quality and no message time-outs. 'L' If you want to send a text message to a squad you first select the squad number and then press 'L' 'K' 'K' goes out for the entire team to see 'J' 'J' goes out to the entire server including the enemy. (use with caution) AREA ATTACK: At the top of the command screen there is a bar showing if if the area attack is ready or not. The type of area attack depends on the map and faction. Types: Mortars, Artillery, JDAM. (JDAM. is not available in 1.0) Artillery is ready every 30 min In order to launch an area attack you need a Squad-leader to request the attack using first his GTLD followed by using his radio to call it in. When the Squad-leader successfully call it in there will be a request flashing on the map and you can right-click it and select accept or deny. After accepting the attack it will take about 45 sec.before impact. Tip: when the area attack is ready a Squad-leader can "call in" an area attack, but you can wait indefinitely to accept it. This way you can prepare it for possible enemy counter attacks or to use it if your area is overrun. MARKER: The marker can be used every 60 seconds It is used for several purposes. marking enemy locations: You can right-click anywhere on the map and mark enemy locations with a selection of markers. Another option is to look for Squad-leader "spotted" indicators flashing on the map and turn them into markers by right-clicking them. Delete marker: Used to delete markers in a small area on the map that you no longer need or is no longer current. Placing waypoints: Placing waypoints does exactly that except that if your commanding the insurgents every waypoint works as virtual "informant" that will give back text messages every time enemy's are near the specific waypoint. Placing UAV: When you have placed the UAV on the map you can then jump into the UAV trailer (remember to have an officer kit) and thenwhen the UAV is in position start spotting enemys from the air. The UAV "weapon 2" is a thermal view that can be used for lazing for CAS. Demolish: A very useful ability for the commander is to demolish static assets like fobs that are being camped (overrun) or not in use so that a new fob can be built elsewhere. You simply zoom in on the area where the fob is and select demolish, then a small area around the marker will be destroyed completely. Orders: Used to send orders to the current selected squad or squads by right-clicking the map location. The specific squad will have a green accept or red X depending on there acceptance. Spawn screen 'Enter' Commanders do not have access to the Squad-Screen 'Caps-lock' or 'Home' but they still have access to the Spawn-screen 'Enter' which can give a good overview of the name of the players in the squad specifically the Squad-leader. Category:Guide Category:Squad Tasks Category:Classes